The Justice League
by anakinlove
Summary: Robin finally gets Batman to let him visit the Justice League, but Superman wonders how much justice there is in letting a small child fight alongside Batman in his personal crusade.
1. Chapter 1 I knew i could crack him

I had forgotten the blue crayon at home. That made me so mad. How was I supposed to draw a picture of Superman of I didn't have a blue crayon? For a nine year old, this is a big problem. I would have to settle with using the purple crayon, which I resented, but dealt with.

After coloring Superman's body, the picture was done. I hopped out of the Batmobile, darted around several policemen and yellow tape, and raced up to Batman. "Batman, Batman", I said, tugging on his cape. Batman had his really scary look on, facing Mr. Freeze, who was hanging from a light pole. Mr. Freeze was trembling and looking frightened, like most people did when Batman faced them like that. He wheeled around, that scary look still on his face, until he realized it was me trying to contact him. Immediately, his face softened when he saw me.

"We'll be leaving in just a few minutes Robin, I know I promised to get ice cream on the way back but don't worry we'll find a place that's still open." Mr. Freeze started to snicker and Batman turned on him angrily.

"You think that's funny", he roared at the icy villain, "when your body parts are strewn across the city, it'll be real funny." Mr. Freeze gave a yelp and cowered. Jim Gordon was trying his best not to snicker as well. There seemed to be nothing he thought was funnier then Batman softening up around me and still trying to be scary to the criminals.

"It's not that", I said insistently. Batman was still glaring menacingly at Mr. Freeze, but turned to me when I spoke again.

"What is it?" he asked gently. He was always going out of his way to be gentle with me on patrol these days because of an incident that had happened when he had been interrogating the Mad Hatter.

I had come up to him to ask for a bat snack out of the car and he had accidentally forgotten to turn off his angry voice when he faced me. Of course this had resulted in him roaring at the top of his lungs "THEY'RE IN THE FRONT POCKET UNDER MY SEAT!"

He had me sobbing pathetically in a corner for twenty minutes after that while he hovered around whimpering, I'm sorry Robin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Eventually, he had me calmed down enough so that we could go back to the car.

He showered me with sugary foods when we got home and cuddled me in his chair while begging my forgiveness as if the world were ending. I had long since forgiven him, but I liked the attention and the car he bought me the next day. These days, however, he was more careful.

"I drew you a picture", I said happily.

Batman's face broke into a playful grin and he said, "Ohh thank you." He knelt down. "Lets see what we've got here. Alright, here's me and Wonder Woman and Green Arrow and I suppose that would be the Atom on his shoulder right?"

"Right", I said, nodding my head.

"And this must be Superman, why's he purple?"

"I forgot the blue crayon back at the cave," I said glumly.

"Ohh, well, that's ok, he looks better in purple anyway. Hmm, what's the green thing in the corner? I'd say it was Superman, but he's over here."

"That's Martian Man Hunter silly", I said, admonishing him.

"Ohh, of course, right."

"I really want to meet them", I said, my eyes digging into him, "You know, not that I'm asking to or anything, just…just making the comment."

"Well", said Batman, "maybe someday. Anyway, I need to finish interrogating the prisoner son, why don't you go wait in the car?"

"Can I go ride in the police car back to the police station", I asked.

"Sure", said Batman, "if Jim doesn't mind."

"Sure", said Gordon, and he swung me up onto his shoulder. I shrieked with delight and clung on for my bouncy ride.

"Can I wear the handcuffs and sit in the back seat where the bad guys sit?"

"Sure", said Gordon, and he put the handcuffs on me. I had to work to keep them on though, because my wrists were so little. He loaded me into the back and said in a mock stern voice, "Mr. Robin, you're going to jail for your crimes against the state."

"But what did I do?" I wailed, pretending to be sad.

"You were too cute", Gordon replied, "and you made Batman look less scary. The punishment is being forced to sit in the rec room with a bunch of old policemen and eat donuts."

"But", I said, "you'll lock me in a cell first, right?"

"Sure buddy", Gordon said, "what ever his majesty wishes." I eventually got tired of the handcuffs and lay them on the seat, looking out the window at all the lights as we flew by. "So", Gordon said, "You still haven't convinced him to let you go see the league?"

"No", I muttered unhappily, "still no."

"I thought your picture was pretty convincing", Gordon said, "I would have cracked under that kind of pressure."

"I know", I said, "but Batman's so thick, he just can't take a hint." I pressed my fist to my cheek, leaning on my elbow as I looked out the window.

I had been asking for weeks if I could go meet the league, but Batman had said no every time. At one point, he had even banned me from asking ever again. I got around that though, because he couldn't get angry at me for drawing pictures of the league to see if he would take the bait.

He was good though and he evaded my child psychological warfare. I knew he would crack eventually though. I was still relatively early in the night, but I was ready to go home. I had more pictures to draw.

000000000

I curled up in the corner of my bed, sobbing quietly. Bruce opened the door slightly. "Alright Dickie", he said blissfully, "time for bed." Then, he noticed me crying. He immediately flew over, like I knew he would. "What is it Dickie?" he said urgently, running his hands over me, "are you hurt?"

"I'm gona die", I sobbed.

"What!" Bruce asked, "Why? Did someone threaten you? Don't worry, I'll beat him up, it'll all be ok."

"I'm gona get old like you and then I'm gona die", I continued through cries of anguish. He chose to ignore the part about him being old, which I was not surprised about considering the fact that he seemed a little perplexed as to the reason I was crying.

"Well Dick, everyone dies, that's no reason to cry."

"But", I whimpered, "I'm going to die without being able to do the one thing I always wanted to do in life."

"What", Bruce asked, "look, whatever it is that has you this upset, I'll buy it for you."

"I wanna meet the Justice League', I bawled, and started weeping loudly again.

"Ohh", said Bruce, suddenly looking stern, "that's what this is about?" I could see that I was losing him, so I intensified my sobs.

"It's all I ever wanted out of life," I said though tears, "to meet the people you work with. You work with them, so they have to be amazing, just like you." After that, I started crying even harder. I knew I was laying it on thick, but I could see him lapping it up. Bruce was visibly alarmed at the level of agony I was transmitting and collected me into his arms.

"Shh, shh Dickie, it's ok, just stop crying." I continued to bawl loudly and he looked as if he was getting distraught. After a few more failed attempts to calm me, he finally cracked. "Look, if you stop crying, I'll take you to see them on Saturday, ok?"

"Really", I asked, drawing away from him with eyes filled with hope.

"Sure", Bruce said, "we'll go up to the Watchtower together and meet everyone there."

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked softly.

"Of course", Bruce said, "everyone likes you."

"Gordon says I ruin your image", I whimpered, "are you mad about that, is that why you wouldn't take me to see them? Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No, no", he said, "of course not (I could tell he was lying through his teeth, but I made no comment on this. Truthfully, I could care less if I ruined his image. It wasn't a very nice image anyway. Anyway, if I guilt tripped, I could insure he didn't try to get out of the deal I had pretty much coerced him into), I'll introduce you to everyone there."

"Thank you", I said ecstatically, "I love you sooooo much." I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and buried my head in his shoulder, mostly so he wouldn't spot my triumphant grin through my crocodile tears.


	2. Chapter 2 He's scary when he's mad

"The stars are so bright", I said wonderingly, gazing at the large expanse before me. It made me feel so small, seeing all those stars out there and I unconsciously squeezed Batman's arm. He gave me a smile. Then, I spotted the watchtower. "Wow", I said, taking it in. It was enormous. My mouth dropped open in awe. Batman seemed pleased it had gotten the reaction out of me. "We get to go inside?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course", Batman said jokingly, "What did you think we were going to do, float around in space?" I didn't answer him. I was too engrossed in that space ship, getting bigger and bigger as we approached. As soon as Batman landed, I peered out into the hanger. There were ships of various sizes and shapes and colors and I probably could have spent all day looking at them, but Batman hopped out of the Batship and called for me to follow. I did a back flip off the side and landed neatly next to him.

"That's a new one", he commented, "but you'll have to work on your form." I was so excited though, I didn't even make a retort.

"Batman, Batman", I said, "this is so cool, whose ship is that?"

"That's Green Arrow's."

"And how about that one?"

"That's Booster Gold's."

"I wanna see Wonder Woman's invisible ship."

"You're looking at it." I looked up at what I thought to be empty air in wonder.

"Come on", Batman said, "I have some work to do you know. I'll take you around the hanger later." I followed happily at his heels out of the hanger and into one of the main hallways.

I was shocked. There were so many heroes; I could hardly stop to count them all. I grabbed Batman's hand and sort of wrapped my arms around it so there would be no chance of losing him. I did not want to get separated in this place. The sight of so many heroes intimidated me and I felt kind of scared.

"It's alright", Batman soothed gently, "I know, It's a little overwhelming in here, isn't it?" I looked up at him and nodded." Just stick close", he said, "but don't worry, you can probably trust everyone here not to hurt you." I didn't like the sound of that probably, so I stayed firmly attached to his arm as he walked swiftly down the hallway. I had to hop-skip just to keep up and eventually let go of his arm because it was getting difficult to hold on.

He led me through a labyrinth of passageways that I would have surly lost my way through, and into a room. There were large computers everywhere, showing every sort of thing imaginable on their screens. I gazed around with my blue eyes widening, taking in the sights. Batman ruffled my hair and said, "We'll stay in here for a bit, ok?" I nodded. "You can look around, but stay in the room."

"I will", I said, but stayed close to him. He could tell I was a little uncomfortable, so he let me stick near by. He was standing in front of a computer with me next to him when a bolt of red rushed past. I was so startled, I wrapped my arms around Batman's leg (the closest thing to me being that I was so short) and pressed myself to it, trusting he would protect me from this new and potentially deadly menace.

"Hey Bat's", a man said cheerfully. Where the bolt had been was now a skinny man dressed in red with little lightning bolts on his head. I peered at him, eyes big, from around Batman's sturdy leg. Batman gave a grunt that I assumed to be an acknowledgement of sorts. "Hey Batman", the man said, gazing down at me with uncertainty, "You do know that there's a small, brightly colored person attached to your leg, right?"

"Yes Flash", Batman said, sounding annoyed, "I know, and you happen to be scaring him."

The man seemed at a loss for words at this one and replied slowly, "Um…well…shouldn't you maybe…like, return him to wherever he's supposed to be?"

"He's already where he's supposed to be", Batman replied cryptically. I felt kind of sorry for the man at this point because I could tell he was totally confused. Batman had a tendency to make people feel that way, especially when he only answered specific questions and gave no more information then the query immediately begged.

The man finally stumbled upon the right question after standing there and staring blankly for a moment. "Well, who is he?"

"He's my new partner." Flash's eyes grew wide at this.

"Wait", he said, "is this some kind of practical joke?" I stared at him indignantly. How dare he think of me as a joke. I let go of Batman's leg and stood before the man, eyes flashing, but he ignored me.

"No Wally", Batman said, "it's not, now would you leave me alone."

"Well, wait a second, hold on, he's your actual legit sidekick?"

"Yes", Batman sighed. The red colored man laughed for about ten minutes, shaking frantically while Batman glared at him. He finally sobered up, wiping tears from his eyes, and faced Batman again.

"That is so cool. He's like your exact opposite." Batman simply glared so there were a few more moments of awkward silence while Wally collected his thoughts, which gave me the impression that perhaps he was somewhat slow. "Can I say hello?" the man asked.

"If you don't infect him with whatever disease you've got that makes you so irritating." In an instant, the man disappeared into a red blur. I was just about to wonder where he was when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around but there was no one there. I turned around again and I saw him kneeling right in front of me. I gave a startled yelp and backed up.

"Flash", Batman growled, "stop teasing him."

"Yeesh", the man said, "you are so overprotective. I honestly never thought you had it in you. Anyway, hi kid, I'm the Flash." He turned to face me and held out his hand. I took it tentatively in greeting.

"I'm Robin", I said.

"Cool", the Flash replied, "so you work with Batman." I nodded. Now that I was staring to warm up to him, the Flash wasn't so bad. "Is he really mean and scary to you all the time?" Flash asked. I shook my head.

"He's nice", I said, "he's my best friend." I gazed up at him adoringly and I saw his mouth tweak in his customary "I'm working but still listening" half smile. I was the only one that got that. Everyone else just got the "I'm working so leave me alone" full scowl.

Flash started giggling when I said my last statement, and covered his mouth. He looked up at Batman, back at me, and giggled more. "Batman smiled at you", he said, sounding incredulous even through his giggles. "I didn't even think he knew how to smile."

"He smiles at me all the time", I said. Flash grinned.

"Well I'll be darned", he said in a fake western accent that made me giggle. "You wanna go have some fun little birdie?"

"Sure", I said.

"May I ask what this fun of which you speak might entail?" Batman said without looking up from the computer.

"Well, I figured I might take him on a high speed tour of the watchtower."

"Yea", I said excitedly, "Ohh Batman can I go, please, please, please."

"Please, please, please", the Flash said. Batman frowned at him.

"If you lose him…"

"Yes", said Flash, "thank you thank you thank you, ok, so I'll show you all my favorite places." Batman scowled at him. "Don't worry", Flash said, "I'll be careful with your precious child." With that, he darted swiftly away with me on his shoulders.

I screamed with delight as he rushed me from corner to corner around the watchtower. I was out of breath from screaming by the time we stopped in a room full of heroes which I assumed to be some kind of cafeteria. Flash stood, hunched over, with his hands on his knees, panting furiously. I recovered my breath first.

"Ohh my gosh Flash that was so much fun", I said, winding my arms around his neck as a thank you. He grinned, despite his heavy breathing and managed to get out,

"Any…time…kid." I slid down his back and landed nimbly on my feet. Then, I hugged his leg for good measure. He ruffled my hair and was about to say something when there was a loud voice resounded through a hall.

"Flash, get the hell up to the command deck immediately to clean up a few messes you made early."

"Ohh", Flash said, "oops." He chuckled to himself and then said, "gotta go, be back in a flash kid." And away he zoomed. Immediately, I was aware that I was alone. Feeling mildly uncomfortable surrounded by strangers, I wrapped my arms around myself and resolved to wait for the Flash in the place where I was standing. I wasn't sure how long his cleaning would take, but I was really hoping it wouldn't take too much time.

As I was waiting and gazing around at all the heroes, I noticed one table of people in particular looking at me. Feeling self conscious, I looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, the people got up and started to come towards me. I ignored them, hoping that they would perhaps return the favor and ignore me. I prayed Flash would return soon.

One of the men from the table towered over me, looking down. I looked up at him. "Hello", I said nervously.

"Hola chico", he said. I knew a little Spanish from what Batman had tried to teach me, but I didn't want our communication to be based on the language so I decided to clear things up a bit.

"Uhh… No habla esponol." The man immediately started laughing and then booming laughter surrounded me. I looked up, feeling even more intimidated that now these men I didn't know surrounded me. "Who…who are you", I asked.

"I am El Dorado", the Spanish speaking man said.

"And I am Samurai", another man said.

"I am Black Vulcan", the third man said (I always use these people because they're from the super friends, made up on the spot, and therefore have no real personality so I get to give them one). I nodded politely, acknowledging them.

"Who are you", Samurai asked.

"I'm…I'm Robin", I said nervously. I glanced over to the door where the Flash had left, willing him to renter, to no avail.

"Looking for your red buddy", Black Vulcan asked.

"Yea", I said, "but you know, he'll probably be coming to get me any minute so I should be going." I turned to leave, but found my way blocked by Samurai. I gulped.

"Stay awhile", El Dorado said, "we can play."

"Please", I said softly, "please leave me alone." Again, booming laughter surrounded me.

"Look at this", Black Vulcan said, tugging suddenly at my cape. "He's even got a tiny cape, that's so funny." He yanked my cape up, me hanging by it from his hand for a moment, before it gave and I crashed back to earth. I gave a whimper when I hit the ground. They started laughing again.

"Give me back my cape", I said in the most commanding voice I could muster, which was little more then a squeak. They started laughing again.

"Ohh", El Dorado said, "you mean this cape?" He held it out to me and as I reached for it, he snatched it away. They all started to laugh uproariously now and I leapt for my cape, but he held it just out of my reach and even as I jumped, I couldn't get it.

"Give it back", I yelped, but they just waved it back and forth over my head and laughed with delight. I was so frustrated and angry at this point, I leapt at Black Vulcan, who was holding my cape at the time, and kicked him hard in the shin.

He gave a howl and dropped my cape, which I grabbed, and tried my best to run away as fast as I could. Samurai nabbed me by the ankle, but I kicked him in the face and kept running. If Batman had been there, I would have stayed for a fight, but he wasn't there and I was scared.

However, just as I was turning my head to see if they were pursing me, I ran into something solid. Looking up, I saw El Dorado standing over me. I was so transfixed with fear at that moment, I froze and Black Vulcan grabbed me. "No", I screamed, "leave me alone." He flipped me over and slammed me onto the ground of the cafeteria. I whimpered helplessly and struggled to get free, but he held me down.

"I'll teach you to mess with me", Samurai roared, kneeling over me next to Black Vulcan. Then, Samurai started striking me in the face. At first I tried to fight back, but after a few, I was in so much pain and so exhausted I just started to cry loudly. At this point, a group had started to surround Black Vulcan and Samurai. I saw Flash in the mix. "Hey", he said angrily, "What are you doing?" He tried to get to me, but El Dorado pushed him back.

I was crying as loudly as I could when suddenly, a black fist struck Samurai. He went flying across the room. I looked up to see who it was that was attacking my attackers and saw the most wonderful sight I had ever seen in my young life.

There was Batman tossing El Dorado like a toy and he looked more furious then I had ever seen him. I started to slowly sit up and watched as he totally beat the crap out of those three guys. He fought the three bullies meticulously and mercilessly and I watched in awe. Finally, he had them on the ground, whimpering for mercy. "Don't you ever touch my son again", he roared at them, "do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Samurai yelped, "We didn't know he was your kid. I promise, we woulda never touched the kid if we'd a known."

"So", Batman challenged angrily, "you go around picking on little kids for fun huh?" The three heroes had nothing to say to this and just whimpered on the ground. "If you ever touch my son again, whatever the reason, I swear, I will grind you into the dirt and leave for fertilizer on Kansas boy Kent's next crop, do you hear me?"

"Yes", the three men mumbled foul naturedly.

"I didn't hear you", Batman roared.

"Yes", El Dorado wailed. The other two nodded vigorously and Batman let them go. They raced off. Batman picked up my cape from the ground where I had dropped it and looked over at Flash, fury still on his face. "I told you to watch him", he yelled at him.

"Look, I'm sorry", Flash said defensively, "I was gone for five minutes and those three nab the kid. It wasn't my fault." Everyone was staring at Batman now and since his anger had subsided slightly, he was starting to feel self-conscious. If there was one thing Batman hated, it was to be the center of attention. Bruce Wayne loved the spotlight, Batman did not.

However, glancing over at me allowed his concern to drown his embarrassment and he strode over. "Are you ok Robin?" he asked me gently.

"They took my cape", I whimpered, "and then they started making fun of me. And then, when I tried to get away, they started hitting me."

"Well", Batman said gently, "it's all ok now. I'm here. Nothing else is gona hurt you." He gently fastened my cape back onto my costume and pulled me up. Now that he was sure I was ok, I could again see him starting to squirm under the gazes of everyone else. He glared back at them and they slowly dispersed, talking quietly about everything they had seen. Flash zoomed up.

"Gee, I'm real sorry kid", he said, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's ok", I said, wiping the tears out my eyes while holding Batman's hand. "They were just big meanies." Flash nodded vigorously.

I" really like you Robin", he said, "I hope we can be friends."

"Sure" I said "if you take me on more rides." He grinned at me.

"Of course", he said, "whatever you want."

"I think that's enough Watchtower for one day", Batman said, sounding suddenly weary, "We'd better get home Robin and get you a bath." I nodded. I was tired.

"Can we come back tomorrow", I asked, "Please?"

"We'll see", he said.

"Bye, bye", Flash said. He saluted me and then zoomed away.

"Bye, bye", I called. Batman then walked me back to the hanger.


	3. Chapter 3 Such a good boy Dickie

When Batman asked me in the morning weather I still wanted to go to the Watchtower that day, my answer was of course yes although he seemed to hope it would be a no. Reluctantly, he loaded me into the bat space ship and off we went, me squealing excitedly all the way.

Batman needn't have bothered worrying about me getting assaulted again. The news had traveled quickly that Batman packed not only baterangs and bat smoke pellets in his arsenal, but a small, brightly colored child as well. They were all gazing at me interestedly as I pranced at his heels, so I did what came natural to me, I stuck my tongue out at them as I passed by.

The girls all giggled at me and the men sort of just looked depressed because everyone knows having a small child with you is a huge bonus with women and with all Batman already had, I am proud to say I was just icing on the cake (I love men with little kids, its sooooo hot. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!).

Batman led me down to a different room this time, one full of strange devices on tables. He sat down and started to work on something. Now that I had eased up a bit, I brought with me a bag full of various entertaining things to do so I pulled out a few cars and began to play.

I was just about to pick up a blue car from my right side when it was snatched out of my reach.

"Hey", I snapped, looking around to find the offending car thief. When I glanced up, I saw the Flash looking down at me, grinning manically.

"Hey Kiddo", he said.

"Hi", I said excitedly, jumping up to hug him. Batman looked mildly over at the two of us and then returned to his work.

"Can I play cars with you?" Flash asked.

"Sure", I said, "but I get to be the blue car. Every time I play with Batman, he always takes the blue car."

"Ohh, he does, hmm, well, no one likes a car hog, bats."

"If I hear another word out of you Flash…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Flash grumbled quietly about Batman under his breath and then started to zoom my car around, making not so realistic car noises.

"Batman's are better", I said, folding my arms.

"Ohh", said Flash, acting affronted, "well, I'm sorry I'm not a car noise expert. I'm better with airplanes." He picked up my car and started to fly it around.

"No", I whined, "cars don't fly silly."

"This one does", he replied, "it's a special super awesome flying car."

"Well", I said, "I'm going to take my car to the car area."

"Ohh", said Flash, "Where's that?"

"Batman", I replied, and rushed my car over to him. I clambered up onto his lap and started to drive my car over his chest.

"See", I said, "vroom." Batman gave me a withering look, but suffered through the indignity of being a child's toy without complaint.

"Ohh", said Flash, "I'm gona use Batman's back."

"Don't even think about it", Batman snapped, "I have one child driving a car over me. I don't need two."

"Aww", I said, "come on Batman, won't you let him. We wanna race." Batman gave an enormous sigh.

"For you", he said to me sadly, like I was sending him to slaughter or something.

"Yea", Flash cried and raced over, driving my car over Batman's muscular back. "This is the coolest thing I have ever done in my entire life", Flash exclaimed. "Hey Batman, after this, can I have a piggy back ride."

"Don't push your luck twinkle toes", Batman growled.

"Hey Batman", I said, "stretch out your legs so we can use them as a race track."

Batman rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." Flash raced over.

"I call the right leg", he said.

"Ok", I replied, positioning my car just below Batman's utility belt on his left side. Flash did the same on his right and immediately started giggling madly but a snarl from Batman made him stifle it. "Ready, set, go", I cried. I released my car and let it zoom down Batman's calf, over his foot, and slap the corner of the room. Flash's car wobbled for a moment and toppled in between Batman's legs.

"Aww", Flash said, "I lost. Well, I'll just get that."

"Don't even think about it", Batman said. Flash started snickering even more as Batman fished the car out from between his legs and handed it to Flash. "When Robin leaves", he hissed to Flash so I could barely hear, "you're a dead man."

"That's not very nice Batman", Flash pouted, "I'm only a small child after all. Just innocently playing with my racecars." Batman gave him one of the most terrifying scowls I have ever seen and Flash backed off, looking genuinely frightened.

"Hey Robin", he said, "why don't we go play cars over in this corner."

"No", I moaned, "Batman's more fun. Hey Batman, will you lie down on the ground so we have a better track."

"Not today Robin", Batman said, "I have work to do."

"Aww", I begged, "please, you can work on the ground, We won't bother you. Me and Flash really want to use you as a racetrack."

"Use Flash as a racetrack", Batman said, "his pathetic, skinny little body should make for a perfect challenge for your car."

"Hey", Flash said, "come on, just because I don't do three hundred pushups a day like you doesn't mean I don't have any muscles."

"Actually", I said, "he does more then that. But he's right, I'll use you instead."

"Actually", Flash said, "I think I have some things I need to be doing."

"Get on the ground now and let my child use you as a race track or I will pull off your ears and feed them to the bats in my cave."

"But Batman", I said, "they like hands more. Remember when you fed them that murder's hands. They really liked that."

"Your right", Batman said, "I'll take your hands instead." Flash looked uncertainly at him for a moment, as if he didn't quite believe Batman would do it. "Now", Batman ordered.

"Ok", said Flash, "do you want a straight course or a curved one?"

"Yea", I said excitedly.

Flash made an excellent track and I played on him for a while as Batman worked. He was pretty good at playing, for a grownup. Not as good as Batman, but still good. He was giving me a bouncy piggy back ride around the room when we heard the door open.

Flash stopped so suddenly, I almost toppled over his head. "Superman", he said, what's up? I looked over to see Superman in the doorway and my mouth fell open with shock. I had seen him once before when he had come to the manor and threatened Bruce, but that was so long ago, I had barely remembered how big he was. He looked even more impressive without wearing those dorky glasses.

Batman's head had snapped up as soon as Superman had come in and he was now staring at him darkly. "Batman", he said, "we need to talk. Flash, isn't there something you need to be doing."

"No", Flash said, "just playing with squirt here." Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Ok", Flash said, "obviously there is something I should be doing. I'll go figure out what that is now." He put me down, patted my head, and rushed out at top speed. It seemed he did nothing slowly. I stared at Superman and then looked at Batman. Batman was gazing so coldly at Superman, I was surprised he didn't freeze.

"Maybe you should send the boy back to your ship", Superman said, "No point in him having to listen to us." As if in pure defiance, Batman beckoned for me.

"Come here Robin", he said, and I went to him. He picked me up and put me on his lap. Then, he started to stroke me gently and methodically, like someone might pet a puppy in their lap if they were nervous. I was immediately apprehensive if Batman was on edge and leaned up against his chest, gazing at Superman. He couldn't hold my gaze, unwavering that it was.

"Bruce, I really think you should send the boy away." Batman stared at him until he broke that gaze too.

"Robin's staying right where he belongs", Batman said, running a thumb across my cheek. The way he said it made me think he was referring to more then just his lap.

"At least take off your cowl", Superman said, sounding exasperated.

"Are you going to put on those lame ass glasses of yours?" Batman replied coolly. Superman gave an enormous sigh. I probably should have told him that no one beats Batman in an argument.

"Fine", Superman growled, "have it your way. Let the boy hear what I have to say to you. Batman, you're way out of line bringing him here. You were way out of line even adopting him. He's a child, not something to amuse you." Batman's eyes flashed and I could feel his grip tightening around me. I put my hand on his chest to tell him to ease up at bit. He did.

"Are you insinuating," Batman asked softly, "that I adopted him as a plaything?"

"Come on Bruce, everyone's talking about it."

"Because Superman listens to gossip now, does he?" Superman scowled.

"Tell me I'm wrong Bruce, look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong"

"You're wrong", Batman said, looking him in the eyes, "you always have been wrong and you always will be wrong. Are we done here?"

"No Bruce", Superman snapped, "we're not. Fine, I'll admit, it would be a little out of character for you to pull a stunt like that so your motives for actually taking him in aside, I won't let you put him in harms way by dragging him into your little crusade." I wanted to speak up angrily, to tell Superman that Batman hadn't dragged me anywhere and that I went willingly everywhere he did, but I didn't. I stayed quiet. I knew Batman would rather he fought his own battles.

"You are in no position to stop me from doing whatever I want. Robin is my business. What he and I do in our free time is no concern of yours."

"Bruce, can't you see how stupid you're being", Superman said, "he looks only like seven."

"Nine", I said indignantly, speaking up for the first time.

"Sorry", Superman said, "nine, still too young to be gallivanting around the city after maniacs and criminals. You don't need him to fight crime either, don't even try to give me that. He probably just sits on the sidelines, maybe tripping some guy once or twice. You're taking an untrained child into a world that you yourself will admit takes lives on a regular basis."

"Robin", Batman suddenly said in his snapping, commanding voice, the one he usually uses on patrol.

"Yes", I asked, looking up at him.

"Show me that new move we were working on yesterday."

"Yes sir", I said. I hopped off his lap and stretched a little. I never called him sir, but I decided it would look more impressive if I did today. On patrol, he was usually boss because it was shorter then Batman but also shorter then Bruce, which I might have slipped up and said.

After I had stretched a little, I raced towards the wall and without stopping, danced agilely up it, pushed off, spun in midair and landed neatly on my feet. Superman was looking at me surprised. He was obviously impressed at what I could do.

"Good boy", Batman said, now show him some more. I was thrilled at a chance to show off to someone so I preformed move after move, all the ones Batman had taught me, some I learned at the circus, and a few I thought up on the spur of the moment. "Now", Batman said after I was done, "fight me."

"Batman", Superman said unhappily, "come now. Sure he can do a few fancy tricks, I'll admit, really good ones, but do you really think he's up to your standard? I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to sit here and watch you hurt that child."

"What do you think Robin", Batman asked, "would you like to spar?"

"Yes", I said eagerly. Any chance I got to spar with Batman promised to be loads of fun. Batman moved back a few tables and chairs until we had a large area. Then, he charged me. I flipped lightly away and came back, leaping at him and kicking him in a backward thrust as I rushed off. Batman toppled. Superman was instantly shocked. Batman rolled in recovery and then came at me again.

As we preformed, a few heroes started to trickled in, obviously having heard from the Flash that Superman had come to chew Batman out. Seeing us sparing and leaping around the room almost like we were dancing, they stopped, sat down and watched. More and more crowded in to watch him and I as we twisted and turned through the air.

We fought for I don't know how long but I was drenched in sweat and getting tired. I had performed all my moves before and though Batman had trained me to have superior stamina, I almost never had to fight anyone that was Batman's caliber. He could sense I was tiring and so he called for a halt.

We stood in front of each other panting. People were clapping and hooting and Superman looked fairly shocked. Batman gave him a smug smile and looked back at me. "Let's finish this", his eyes said. I nodded.

"Robin", he said. I snapped to attention and everyone in the room looked up instantly, despite the fact that he had spoken somewhat softly and out of breath. "Show him your last move, the one I could never accomplish." I nodded, gathered the energy I had left, and flew at him.

Though he prepared to counter, he went down beneath me and I had him on the ground, straddling his chest. The other heroes went wild and it seemed Batman noticed them for the first time. "Good boy", he breathed, thoroughly out of breath now, "good boy." He got up and stretched after I clambered off him.

"That was amazing", a guy dressed in green said, coming up, "I didn't know the kid had that much talent. After he got bested by Dorado and Vulcan, I guess I just figured otherwise." Batman nodded.

"He's got more in him then most people think Arrow", he replied. Then, he looked coldly at Superman. "Come on Robin", Batman said, "time to go." I nodded and started to get my stuff together. Everyone was talking excitedly about us I glowed with pleasure. Not since the circus had a crowd watched me perform and it felt really good to have people talking about me again.

I followed him down the hallway and back to the Batship. I wanted him to tell me I had done well, that he was proud of me, but he didn't. I was a little disappointed until we got in the ship. Then, he grabbed me.

"Ohh you're such a good boy Dickie", he said exuberantly, pulling me up onto his lap and giving me a cuddle, "we showed him good didn't we?" He looked so happy, it made me feel really happy too. "I'm so proud of you", he said, squeezing me tightly. "You are so talented and so perfect, so wonderful" I had never seen him so happy in my life, so this was a really big surprise to me. He kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair happily. "Some of those moves I had never seen before."

"Did you like them", I asked.

"Like them", he asked incredulously, "they were amazing, you're amazing."

"So you're proud of me", I asked excitedly.

"Ohh yes Dickie", he said, "I am so proud of you. Ohh, I love you so much. We certainly showed that pompous windbag what's what, huh. I'll bet he never trained anyone as talented as you. He probably can't even tie his own shoes. Stupid wose." He looked back over at me and beamed.

"Alright Dickie", he said, "first we're going to go home and shower and then we can go to the park and play some football and we'll go get gigantic ice creams and run around the city for a couple of hours, what do you say?" I bounced up and down in my seat excitedly.

"Really", I asked, "you don't have to work?"

"I'm not going to work today, not anymore", Batman said.

"And I don't have to train?"

"Nope", Batman said, "we'll just go run around all day and have fun, ok?"

"Yea", I said.

"And tonight, we can round up a couple of your friends and go to that nasty place you wanted to go to with the giant rat and eat pizza that tastes like cardboard?"

"You mean Chuckie Cheese?" I asked excitedly.

"Yea", he said, "that horrible germ infested place. And I'll buy you guys a whole shit load of tokens and you can just go all out."

"Yea", I cried, "Ohh Bruce, I love you so much." He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"I love you too kiddo", he murmured softly, but fiercely, like he really meant it, "I love you so much." At that moment, I could have been the happiest kid in the whole universe.


End file.
